Walking Through Mirrors
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: ' Like I had before witnessed within my dreams , I once again walk within the shadows seeing myself as I had ,previous to when I knew who it was , maybe of memories of a past stroll, walking down the stills of a different life'
1. Chapter 1

_Walking Through Mirrors_

_~ Chapter One ~_

_Looking Into My Mirror Image_

_By Inuyashas Youkai_

_~I do not own any of the Inuyasha series, or involved with any part of it thereof ..I only wish to keep the pup busy , and to ensure that he doesn't get himself into any mischief leading to the knowingly following Sits~_

_' Like I had before witnessed within my dreams , I once again walk within the shadows seeing myself as I had ,previous to when I knew who it was , maybe of memories of a past stroll , walking down the stills of a different life'_

_ The clouds hovered darkly overhead , creating the most decieving cover , hiding the surroundings under a heavy mydst , almost like fog but the sun still fought to pear its way to enlighten the creeping dark. A limo broke through it , as the fog rolled of the car in waves as the vehicle passed , only to stop once it pulled in front of a high skyscraper, as its final destination, at least for a time._

_ The main lobby of the building soon filled with the students led to it from the vehicle soon pulling behind the previously parked extravagant one, almost hitting it in the process. Once the receptionist gained their attention upon their enterance they were guided to another large waiting room decorated with ancient artifacts and pictures linning the of them seemed to be pulled towards the wall of pictures , as though somehow they took some familarity within her mind ,but remembering to think logically would say the thought that these pictures could be something she herself was accustomed too would be ludicrous._

_ One of the pictures caused the entranced female to experiance a sharp pain from within her chest ,for the breifest of moments , before residing, as though it was nothing there in the first place. A gentleman following another , which turned out to be the two from before, the reason why they were brought here in the fist place, were seen coming towards them from the corner of the said girl's eye._

_ The moment she turned to find her chocolate eyes glimpse into those same passionate eyes of amber hue, ones that only made her slightly uncomfortable and frustrated, to say the least for reasons unknown , which this was soon evident to the warmth that began to pool in between her thighs. The girl was interupted from her musings by some hushed giggles and by the sound of someone closeby clearing their throat. _

_" Shaddup ya perverts!" The girl under the spotlight of srutiny by her peers spat, before looking towards the one requesting her attention. _

_" You must be ...?" One of the male's softly spoken with the eyes that would overshadow the moons glow hesitantly as though his efforts were strictly in avoiding to scare the said girl off for some reason_

_" Iam sorry my name is Kegame ..."_

_" Nice to meet you my name is Ash, would you follow me please?"_

_ Once Kegame and Ash came into a office ,led by the latter mentioned male , a room with dark cheerywood , contrated by blood red walls and black accenting trim , slightly awed the girl to be in such a place, but then again the fear crept in as to why she was here in the first place.. Did she do something wrong? The girl after being seated caughth sight of a picture she became rather curious of unbeknownst the reasons why._

_" Pretty wife.."_

_" Hmm..?"_

_"I said you have a pretty wife "_

_" Oh that " the man breathed a studdered sigh before continuing " No, actually she's not but thankyou . Yes I agree with you that she is pretty .. We were supposed to be more but somethings got in the way of us being together , and she passed away before those things could be taken care of "_

_" I' am sorry .."_

_" Don't worry about it .." _

_" Why am I here ?"_

_" You possess Miko powers .."_

_" What's that ?"_

_" Well you know that pink stuff that you burned one of your friends with?"_

_" Yeah , I did , but he totally deserved it , maybe it would teach him to keep his perverted thoughts and hands off of my ass!"_

_" Well regardless of the reasons , though I do agree with your reasons that would be it girly..Though I would've done so much worse if I was present , I assure you.."_

_~ Inuyasha's Point Of View~_

_' Damn she's driving me crazy , and I am sure she doesn't even know that she's doing it..I mean does she know I can smell herdesire? Probaly not , but still maybe I should've had my brother handle this after all!'_

_'Shit!'_

_" Um Sir,"_

_" Yes?"_

_" I brought the paperwork that you asked for " Kegame said while diiging through her backpack to retrieve._

_" Thankyou , let me see" Ash requested a little louder than he intented _

_" Ash ?"  
><em>

_"Yeah?"_

_" Have we , you know met before ? I know it sounds strange but..?"_

_" What do you think? Why do you think that? " Inuyasha metioned quickly to azdvert from saying what he really wanted to :_

_' Yes , you are my intended mate's reincarnation...Kagome, I miss you so much ..'_

_" It's probably nothing , but... Nevermind ."_

_" What ?" The concealed hanyou frustratedly spat suddenly uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was turning._

_" Nothing..."_

_" Come on .. I wanna know..."_

_" It seems strange .. I had this feeling ever since I saw you guys earlier, then it became more so when I came here , and saw the room with all the pictures , joining the antiques.."_

_" Does anything seem like it would be familar to you ?"_

_" Well. Kind of , I know it shouldn't , but it does .. It's strange , because before today , I never seen any of this or you.. Hell this is stupid crazy , maybe I just dreamt it all up but something about all of this , brings conflicting feelings of deja vue.."  
><em>

_" How so?"_

_" Actually I think maybe that I need to stop talking Ash , beforeyou think I am insane , and send me off to a looney bin..."_

_" Hahaha, look I don't think you arecrazy , only curious , so please will you humor me and continue..." Inuyasha teased though in his heart was struggling with the knowledge that it was his mate standing in front of him, at least her reincarnation, and it was making it hard to restrain himself from doing what his demon counterpart was telling him to do..._

_' Take mate ..'_

_' Kagome come on if you are in there somewhere ,please remember me , so I can do what I couldn't do before'Inuyasha thought pleadingly before torn back from his musings to the voice of the girl so resembling his intended mate, Kagome's._

_" Well , there's only one other thing .. but .. No , I can't say it , it sounds too rediculous!"_

_" Please wen.. Sorry please woman quit with the procrastination and come out with it will ya ..." Inuyasha quickly stated to cover that he almost called Kegame the name his once used to call Kagome when he was getting irritated or when he just wanted to get a rise out of her.._

_' Ooops ..'_

_" Fine , you stubborn ...Ooooo ! Wait a minute what was it that you almost called me ? "_

_" Kegame ... What else would I call you girl?" Inuyasha smoothly played off his fib , as he glared at him for a secong then resumed in explaining what seemed to be so hard to say, but only after sticking out her tongue in payback.._

_' Stubborn Wenches, yep I said it ...and that one in particular better realize what the hell she's doing cause if she doesn't I will just have to show her, with what to do with that tongue for starters..Damn Crazy Wench !'_

_" It's just that , somehow you look really familar , but then at the same time you don't , ya understand?"_

_" No , not really.."_

_" I mean you look familar , but don't at the same time..."_

_" Can you elaborate ?"_

_"Those eyes of yours , seem to want to bring back something in me ... Though I don't know for sure , if I must have dreamt it or what.. I can't explain why I keep wanting to see you have silver hair , and doggie ears for some reason, but that's impossible!"_

_ Inuyasha pushed his rolling, desk chair towards the metal file cabinet in the corner in order to reach into it, grabbing a framed picture of him, and Kagome , in the Feudal Era , with shaky fingers in anticipation, fear , for what he knew now was true ... It was proven correct in the passing of the next few moments however it wasn't how or what was expected from the reaction, upon the information being unraveled.._

_ Taking a deep breath before releasing it, then turning around back to the girl , and scooting his chair back to his desk.._

_"You mean like this..?" Inuyasha spoken softly beforehading the girl in front of him the portrait._

_ Once the poor girl's eyes took in the picture that she was given , for a moment her eyes bulged from out of her head , before rolling back with the fall of her body , off the leathercouch , she once had sat on. Luckily Inuyasha was able to catch her before landing on the floor, and then righting her on the couch.. _

_'Mate's back...'_

_ Then the man left alone with the suddenly unconscious girl , not knowing what to do next , ran back to his desk to the phone , and call his brother's line to inform him of the situation.._

_" Yes lil brother, I am busy conducting the interviews that you have neglected concerning the others from the school , ever since the wench got here.."_

_Ah ... Um .. Well, we may have a problem ..."_

_" What would that be ? Did she have a epiphany , and suddenly rememebered the commnad that makes you fall to greet the earth like a good pup?"_

_" We may need some more time..."_

_"Why is that...?"_

_" Because she fainted ..."  
><em>

_"What did you do , this Sesshomeru explicitly told you not to do anything stupid, to scare the Miko off ,and what did you do just that?"_

_"Wait a minute ya bastard, I didn't do anything! We went over her paper work , talked about why she was doing here, she asked about my piucture of Kagome, and then it became weird..We thentalked about what she gathered as to what she felt looked familar llike she said, and she mentioned that she kept picturing me with silver hair and having , I resent the thought puppy ears.. I showed her a picture of me and Kagome , and the damn wench fainted .."_

_"Hmmm , Interesting ...I might gain some much waited for entertainment after all.."_

_" How ?"_

_" We'll talk further when I am done .. Stay with the wench until then .. Call her parents while ya wait .. Think ya can handle that?"_

_" Will do , Thanks Sesshomeru .. Hey !"_

_"Well that's what I do best is clean up after your mess, lil brother , just like always..."_

_"Shuddup!"_

_" Can't deny it isn't so , even though over the centuries doing so has admitedly kept me greatly entertained to say the least.._

_"Bastard"_

_" Tsk , tsk .. you don't want to wake her up now do you with your senceless and ridicuous tantrums , scaring her off more than already is before your able to right what has passed.."_

_~Click~_

_ After being reminded about the other person in the room , upon taking sight of her on the mention of her still being in the room ,everything after that was being said was blurred out as a name flowed through his now smirking lips..._

_' Kagome...'_

_ Even without noticing that his brother had hung up , and ignoring the annoying reminders that it was so , the hanyou had oncve again been brought back to face the only thing in his life that ever truely mattered ..._

_ His Intended mate was brought back to him where she belonged , and this time the hanyou wasn't going to let her go as easily as before..Actually now that Kagome was once again reunited with one of the living in his opinion , this girl carrying the soul of what was his would remain that way , as it should be , regardless of what would stand in his way .. Inuyasha would fight forhis rightful place within the girl's heart, and maybe someday it would be returned though what the hanyou doesn't realize that it may not be as easy if he does get his wish for her, but the hard part would be to keep her with him in this life..._

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through Mirrors

~ Chapter Two~

Awakening From A Time Past

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sesshomeru quickly bursted through the doors that held that of his brother , and his mate's reincarnation inside , abrubtly removing any curiousity of his presence when he made it know , giving his brother an annoyed glare..

"Brother wake the wench.."

"Why would I do that ?"

"Because if you don't her death won't the only one you faced back in the Feudal Era , it will be that of your pack in this one ! I only regret now that I hadn't allow her to cause further injury of the monks reincarnation .."

"So your desire to have we wake her so that she would zap the monk again ? No I don't think I will let you use her as a lap dog ya bastard !"

" It's no different than what you had , back then brother so why doesn't matter.."

"Be because I since then realized the mistake I made back then , and It won't happen again this time"

"Is that so .. Hmmm .. I wonder what the bitch will think of this when she wakes, I am most curious"

"Argh..." A small voice from the corner sounded softly on the couch , where she was laid.

" Looks like you get your wish ya prick ! " Inuyasha spat at the other brother quietly enough for only him to hear, and before he was distracted.

"Where am I ? Kegame asked as her eyes fluttered open , and her body raised to a upright psition.

"Kegame are okay ? You have been out for hours now .."

_'That voice ... Somehow I know that voicebut how?'_

Once chocolate bled with that of violet the prior bulged from her head once more, and both brothers almost bet she would collaspe again , before the younger of the two attempted to stop it..

"It's Okay , your fine.." Inuyasha reassured.

"Tell me this isn't happening ! Tell me that I am not here with you guys again when I know I shouldn't be..."

"Kagome?"

"No ! I am not . But I think .. "

"What wench !"

"Miko may this Sesshomeru ask what it is that ails you .."

"What ! Ya can't tell me your that stupid or blind! Neither of you should be here! I don't know what's going on , but for you too be here with me now again, from something as ficticious as a childhood dream , then I have finally lost it !"

"So you do remember .." Inuyasha sighed.

"Something.. But what that is I couldn't say !" Kegame told truthfully..

"Could you elaborate , miko ?"

"Your Sesshomeru , aren't you , the last image in my memories before they became blurry , your sword Tenseiga , was it? Tried to save...? Kegame whispered outloud as her mind was being weighed by sights , memories that weren't supposed to be hers , as it was appearant by the far away look in her eyes..

" Indeed go on ..."Sesshomeru

"What?" Inuyasha gasped .

A shocked gasp brought her out of her musings , and able to sway so that her eyes now layed upon the man from before...

"Your him aren't you .. The one disapeared before .." Kegame gasped in realization.

"Do you know how to speak in full sentences if you want a correct answer wench !"

" Quiet mutt ! Miko can you tell me what you remember , it might help us sort some of this all out ..."

"It's difficult for me ..It's not like I am recalling my own .What I see is a broken timeline of different events , and nothing is shown to me in any particular order either , or with any clarity either.. I remember them but only as a observing point of view ..I really can't explain of the actions of it only tell you what I see without prejudice because I wasn't the one who lived it, in essence I wasn't , but I'll try .."

"That is all we ask Miko , take your time , is there anything you'd like ?.."Sesshomeru amended .

"Just water thankyou ..."Kegame politely asked, before seeing the now unveiled youkai appear to her uncloaked as the other now was ,and as the older of the two briskly walked past and retrieving what she had asked for , then offered it quicker than anticipated..

" Here Miko .."

"Thanks ..."

"Very well whenever your ready.."

"I guess here goes nothing.. I remember..." Kegame stated hesantly before closing her eyes.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Through Mirrors

~ Chapter Three~

Past Left behind

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Sifting through shattered remains ~

A light soon emerged , and imploded a harsher pale light , then fading to a yellowy tinged expanse growing from the dimness under the girl's closed eyes. Faded greens , greyed browns , and misted blues , took form as the shown in front of searching eyes of a image of a forest , one harboring that of a old well , as well as the tree seem to hide its presence within the shadows. Then moving slowly , as if one were simpley gliding instead of walking through the passing green , until the image soon change , falling away like brittle paper within grasping fingertips to that of another.

This was of another, a group of companions traveling together , searching for something it was certain but , what , wasn't known , for that wasn't information privy to the observer for some reason. Although within the images it was felt they had done this like the image shown many many times , and this wasn't the first nor the last. Watching over the watery image it was shown among them the were five of them . A fox kit, a miko, a hanyou, a perverted monk , a demon slayer, and a two tailed cat was among them , but their were others that came , and occasionally traveled with them as well, as what was shown further into the collection of forgotten , lost time..

As this dispaited , another always took it's place as it one were looking at a photobook of a strangers life , but over time the watcher found it within herself that it wasn't that it was a stranger, not really only a different view to what life she once lived in a alternate time, with a third person view . It was very odd to say the least , but she rose to the one that was now in front of her : one with all of them together joining two others , another miko , and that of a wolf. There was alot of anger , and pain surrounding those two for some reason but it was more for the Miko , as the wolf only brought the emotions of a deep annoyance rather than the prior. Although neither of the feelings brought by those people could be explained yet, because that seemed to be buried still , somewhere deep inside where it wasn't to be found , easily anyway..

The next was rather painful , even though it wasn't really her , but she felt the pain, hurt , and weakness that came with the one clearly presented , until things began to change , becoming somewhat blurry within the sight. There was a battle of some kind , one of a bloody hues , as it had taken many lain over the bloodstained soil, all of them were there from original , and many mare whose was mused meeting sometime during their travels , all but two , for two were missing from the final battle somehow. It was unknown as to why , but the two was that of the miko , and of the hanyou , it seemed. This battle had followed that of another years before with the enemy that was gathered to believe was destroyed then ,had then reappeared in this one.

Killing many , but before the images started to dim , a tall fearsome youkai soon appeared in front , and seemed to be speaking , but a first it was just a mumble . Then, it became to sound out like trumpets vibrating loudly , but only part was ever heard..

"... must finish this ! ... must die! ...tenseiga ... you !...dead... Miko ...!. ...jewel ..! ...won't work!...wish ..."

~Begining Aftermath~

Afterwards everything stopped silent , and soon Kegame's eyes fluttered open to find two sets of eyes centered in her direction , as the last words fell through her lips . Two expressions came to met her calm , blank one :One being of concern , and one of shock staring at her from the spots they helf within the room.

"I don't remember anything like that in our battle with Naraku !" Inuyasha accused .

"That little brother was because you weren't there for that battle , for some reason you disappeared from the last time we met ...For you were not within a scent distance within where this was sent , where were you anyway ?"

"If I remember correctly Inuyasha, you had gone with the other miko to somewhere dark , I think , and after somehow thinking that the beast they thought back then was dead..." Kegame shrugged .

"Wait What ! I never left with Kikyo , I ... I went to speak with her but that was it !Hold it a minute Sesshomeru ! You told me that when I found you ..."

"Yes but you had been gone along time from the time you left lil brother , till the time you were returned .."

"What how long ! I only remember being gone for as long it took me to walk to find the bitch ... Maybe three days at most!"

"Try three years , long after Kagome had passed away , and after Naraku's true destruction was taken to light ,as it followed with the purfication of the jewel itself in the end with that of a pure wish. So what I had said was only to prevent what was known to occur once that was known ..."

"And you bring this up now after so much time thinking otherwise , Dammit !"

"What would the difference be Inuyasha , if you knew now or way back then , it wouldn't have changed the outcome that Kagome was dead, she had died , and there was nothing you could have done to bring her back !" Kegame curiously mused aloud towards the hanyou in the room.

"Kegame ...Do you .. I mean do you remember what Kagome wished for when she purified the jewel ?" Inuyasha asked .

" Sorry I don't , as that somehow wasn't given to me ..."

"I think I can answer that because it was myself , and Kouga that were present during the last moments of her death, but the wolf was trying to hold her so she wouldn't fall apart before that last wish was made , after it was known that my Tenseiga wouldn't bring her back , because her soul was unwilling to return .. In her mind she did what she was created to do , and in the end she was ready to leave this or at the time , life behind .."

The youkai lord then paused to see the pained expression of his brother , and the intentive gaze from the late miko's reincarnation , then continued.

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Through Mirrors

~ Chapter Four ~

Decieving Midsts Entangled Within The Light

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"Kegame ...Do you .. I mean do you remember what Kagome wished for when she purified the jewel ?" Inuyasha asked ._

_" Sorry I don't , as that somehow wasn't given to me ..."_

_"I think I can answer that because it was myself , and Kouga that were present during the last moments of her death, but the wolf was trying to hold her so she wouldn't fall apart before that last wish was made , after it was known that my Tenseiga wouldn't bring her back , because her soul was unwilling to return .. In her mind she did what she was created to do , and in the end she was ready to leave this or at the time , life behind .."_

_The youkai lord then paused to see the pained expression of his brother , and the intentive gaze from the late miko's reincarnation , then continued._

"After the final blow given to Naraku , by Kagome's hands after he had gotten hold of her once she found in that time in your disappearance brother how to hone her powers better, and became quite a formidable ally in the end , but somehow something happened in the moment to distract her long enough for Naraku to act. In the moment of his attack on her , even in his weakened state , once we wore him down was still a force to be deal with , and Naraku acted , but so had she .. Killing him . Although his doom was delivered at the cost of hers to come as well .. Kagome wasn't anything but grateful that she could do this , for it proved that she could in the end do something to make those around her , proud of her, that she was no longer weak .Just before she died , Kagome made her wish , and if I am certain of it, even though with strained hearing ,that she hoped that once this was over , people once affected by the life Naraku created would now be able to know one without him, with the exception of her , and for the jewel to disapear , because she wanted to let go ... "

A pained whine escaped from the hanyou , and brought them out of their thoughts to face him..

"Kagome... I am sorry mate , I never knew ..."

~Silence~

"Sesshomeru ..."

"Miko ?"

"What had you said to Kagome after you gone from her sight ... I only remember parts of it !"

"What was it that you remember of it , its been so long ago ..I am, trying to think ..?"

"... must finish this ! ... must die! ...tenseiga ... you !...dead... Miko ...!. ...jewel ..! ...won't work!...wish ..."

Both Eyes turned attentively upon the youkai to hear his answer, both hanyou , and human..

"That conversation was spoken overtime diring battle until the last moments of the mikos passing , as I see you only retaining pieces of it .. The first two had to do with us encountering the bastard , and at the time he had grown as we had , we lost many comrades .. At the last strike after the moment that Kagome destroyed him, Naraku's aura had tried to regenerate itself , and I at the end said

I must finish this ! Naraku must die !

Then once I emplored Tenseinga , only to discover that it wouldn't work , that was the next things you heard when I spoke to Kouga as he held you together of me getting my sword to react to muy demand , and than as I swung to obliterate the pieces of the beast that was trying to live again I commanded Kouga to act .

My Brothers dead wolf ! Now act before she dies , and can take care of the jewel so another bastard like him doesn't take his place ! My sword won't work ! I would do it but as you can see I am busy , take the bitch so she can wish already !"

"Did Kouga ever? "

"Yea what did the scrawny wolf do !"

" Nothing Kagome stopped him, but she made her wish just when Naraku's existance was gone , she took her last breath. Whispering goodbye as she went ..."

"Okay it's been weird and all , but what does this have to do with me now !"

" That's where it get tricky miko because I can't explain it .. Something went back then , although we killed him , and the proof is just that what was said by my brother ,as you heard .. Before we found you at the school , there have been some disturbances .."

"Ahh ... What kind of-"

"The demon kind Kegame , the kinds your precarnation , and my intended mate dealt with all the time , before everything went wrong..."

The girl gasped ..

" For one I think your confused Inuyasha , I was in no way in any life close to being your mate in any life time ..I feel that ! I might not now the reasin for it but I know that for certain! Besides what does that have to do with me !"

" Kegame .. The reason for that is because Kagome never knew , but you are my intended mate , and it has everything to do with you , as you and the rest being the reincarnations of the ones we traveled it have all to do with what we have to do now!" Inuyasha screamed becoming nose to nose with the fiery girl within the room .

"Why is that , Inuyasha , tell me !" Kagome retorted with just as much vigerous spite , as the man hovering above her..

" Because you still silly stubborn wench ! You are still my intended , and for the fact that Naraku ..."

" Naraku has returned Miko ..We need you and the others to join us once again "

"Hes back ... How ?"

"I don't know... How and why , only that he is very much alive .."

Teary chocolate eyes soon met with the pair of ambers , crashing into theirs , as if trying to tell them something , but as the words were spoken it almost seemed that Kagome had joined Kegame 's plea in that moment ..

"Please , I don't know what you expect me to do now , but keep me out of it this time, because I don't think I could , face that life again ..."

"Kegame .. If I could ...We would , but we need you , I need you.. So please stand by me one more time , by my side , and I swear this time will be different from the last , because I won't let another thing take you away from me .. Your stuck with me this time whether you like it or not cause I m not letting go !" Inuyasha whispered within her ears , as he now held her within his arms to soothe her, as Kegame fought against him , until she tired quickly ..

"I need time , to consider this ..."Kegame sighed .

"That is all we can ask any of you ..." Inuyasha responded while rubbing circles upon back.

During the time that had passed , once Inuyasha , and Sesshomeru had taken a time out with her to eat it was decided that they would pick up again tommorrow because it had gotten terribly late , and Kegame had soon fell asleep after wards within his hold .. So in the end it was Inuyasha who had taken her home , and being his home, and not hers , while Sesshomeru had gone to his , both knowing that very soon things were to become very different from what they were now , quickly..

TBC...


End file.
